Know how to Play
by Draconis Malfoy
Summary: Hyde fordert Gackt zu einem kleinen Spiel heraus.... HydeLarc en Ciel und Gackt  auch hier wusste ich nicht wo hin mit ihnen


Wie lange er schon kniend am Boden verharrte, konnte er nicht mehr beantworten. Er hatte seinen Herren enttäuscht und würde seine Strafe nun ohne ein Murren hinnehmen. Doch wie lange diese Strafe dauern würde hatte nur sein Herr zu entscheiden.

Seine Augen waren verbunden, der seidene Schal war das einzige Kleidungsstück, das er an seinem Körper trug. Er hatte alles ausziehen müssen, danach musste er sich auf dem Balkon auf den Boden knien und seine Hände wurden dann über Kreuz hinter dem Rücken an die Wand festgezurrt.

Langsam war der kühle Windhauch nicht mehr so angenehm auf der Haut, wie er es am Anfang gewesen war, die Gänsehaut überzog nun mittlerweile seinen gesamten Körper.

Unangenehm war es auch, dass seine Brustwarzen hart wie Stein waren und die Position, die sein Herr von ihm verlangt hatte, unbequem war. So langsam spürte er seine Lippen nicht mehr und es wurde unerträglich hier zu knien.

Er hätte ja seinen Herren angefleht, dass er endlich Gnade mit ihm habe, doch die Balkontüre war geschlossen. Viel mehr als die körperlichen Schmerzen tat es ihm weh, dass er seinen Herren so bitter enttäuscht hatte.

Als er das leise Klicken der Balkontüre hörte, verspannte er sich ein wenig mehr. Würde nun Hyde endlich Gnade zeigen? Horchend hob er den Kopf in die Richtung, in der der kleine Japaner nun verweilen musste.

„Hast du deine Lektion gelernt?"

„Hai Haido Sama."

Er fühlte, wie er von dem Haken, der in der Wand eingelassen war, gelöst wurde, dennoch behielt er seine demütige Position, er wollte seinen Herren nicht noch weiter erzürnen, als er ohnehin schon getan hatte, ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als sein Herr ihn auf die Beine stellte.

„Ich werde dir erlauben dich zu säubern und dich aufzuwärmen, danach wirst du meinen Diensten vollkommen ergeben sein. Du wirst dich nicht noch einmal verweigern, ist das angekommen?"

Hyde, der die Angewohnheit hatte, immer leise und beherrscht zu sprechen, erhob seine Stimme nun auch nicht, dennoch schwang in ihr ein Unterton mit, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Hai Haido Sama."

Er spürte, wie die Temperatur um ihn herum schlagartig wärmer wurde, der Boden unter seinen Füssen wurde weich und angenehm. Er wackelte leicht mir den Zehen. Dann änderte sich der Boden noch einmal und an denn Fliessen bemerkte er, dass er nun im Badezimmer stand.

„Eine Stunde… Danach will ich dich im Wohnzimmer sehen."

„Hai"

Keine Sekunde später klickte es leise und er wusste, dass er nun alleine war. Da sein Herr ihm die Fesseln restlos abgenommen hatte, hob er nun die Hände und streifte sich die Augenbinde ab. Er sah geradewegs in einen Spiegel, er musste lächeln, seine sonst so blasse Haut war von der Kälte gerötet.

Er fuhr sich durch seine weissblonde Mähne, sie war total verwuschelt, doch er liebte es wenn man mit seinem Haar spielte. Mit den Fingern fuhr er durch die Haare, bis sie einigermassen gekämmt aussahen. Danach stieg er unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser belebte seinen Körper und er spürte das Kribbeln, das sich langsam bis hinunter zu den Zehen ausbreitete. Langsam schloss er seine Augen, ein wohliges Seufzen entfuhr ihm.

Nach einigen Minuten stieg er wieder aus der Dusche, mehr hatte er eigentlich nicht zu tun, so begab er sich ins Schlafzimmer, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen.

Es war nichts spezielles, es war irgendein Hotel in irgendeiner Stadt, langsam fehlte es ihm an der Orientierung.

Schon morgen würde er wieder in einen Flieger steigen, in einer fremden Metropole landen und ein Konzert geben. Lange würde er wieder warten müssen, bis er wieder mit seinem Geliebten Zeit verbringen konnte.

Als sie Moonchild gedreht hatten, war es wenigstens so gewesen, dass sie einen ganzen Monat in der gleichen Stadt verbracht hatten. Dies hatte er sehr genossen, auch wenn sie sich immer heimlich getroffen hatten, war er meistens neben seinem Freund eingeschlafen und wieder aufgewacht.

Auch wenn sie mit der ganzen Crew essen gegangen waren, hatte es Gackt genossen Zeit mit Hyde zu verbringen, auch wenn sie dann nicht in trauter Zweisamkeit beieinander waren. Nun, da sie beide wieder mit der eigenen Band auf Tour waren, war gemeinsame Freizeit rar.

Seufzend streckte sich der grosse Japaner auf dem Doppelbett aus, sah die penibel weiss gestrichene Zimmerdecke eine Weile an, er war müde, Hyde hatte viel von ihm abverlangt heute. Doch er würde niemals wagen etwas dagegen zu sagen, schliesslich hatten er und der junge Sänger eine Abmachung. Diese würde er nicht brechen, das wollte er auch gar nicht, er fühlte sich wohl, wenn er die Macht über sich abgeben konnte. Sonst hatte er das Sagen, jeder tanzte nach seiner Pfeife, dies war ihm manchmal mehr als lästig. Deswegen war er froh jemanden zu haben, bei dem er sich fallen lassen konnte.

Viele hätten es Hyde nicht angesehen, dass der relativ kleine Japaner solch eine Autoritätsfigur sein konnte, die meisten sahen nur den lieben, netten Jungen von neben an. Doch er konnte sehr bestimmend sein, wenn er etwas wolle. Gackt, der schon einige Male über die Strenge geschlagen hatte, hatte ausgetestet, wie weit er bei dem Jüngeren gehen konnte und mit jedem Mal hatte er ihm die Grenzen klar abgesteckt. Fakt blieb, er konnte mit Hyde nicht machen, was er wollte, denn er hatte ihn vollkommen in der Hand, genau das brauchte er, wenn es auch nur im Bett war.

Der Blonde blickte auf den kleinen Wecker, der auf dem gläsernen Nachttisch stand, die Stunde war noch nicht annähernd vergangen, doch er wusste, wenn er nun länger liegen bleiben würde, wäre es mit seiner Beherrschung vorbei. Dann würde er einschlafen, da sein Körper schon länger nach Erholung schrie. Er erhob sich, um nach seinem Mantel zu suchen, der ihm beim Eintreten abgenommen worden war.

Als er ihn sauber aufgehängt fand, griff er in die Tasche, um sein Handy herauszuholen, es piepte leise, als er es einschaltete. Schnell war eine Nachricht an Hyde verfasst, mit der kleinen Bitte gleich mit dem erregenden Spiel zu beginnen, als die ganze Stunde abzuwarten. Natürlich hätte er einfach in den anderen Raum der Suite gehen können, doch das Zeitlimit war ein klarer Teil des Befehles von Hyde gewesen, wahrscheinlich war dieser am Vorbereiten für die kleine Session. Wenn er da hinein platzen würde, wäre wahrscheinlich nicht nur die Stimmung des Kleinen hin, nein, womöglich auch eine Überraschung.

Gackt wusste, dass Hyde ihm niemals schaden würde, aber er wusste auch, dass der Kleine auf die komischsten Sachen stand.

Eine Weile drehte er das schmale, elektronische Gerät zwischen seinen Händen hin und her, er erwartete eine Nachricht, sonst war der Kleine unglaublich schnell in diesen Dingen, doch heute liess er ihn in purer Absicht schmoren. Er legte das Handy auf das Kopfkissen, hob das Glas Wasser an die Lippen, das auf dem niedrigen Salontisch stand. Nach den ersten kleinen Schlücken leuchtete das Display rot auf und das Gerät piepste leise.

Vor Schreck liess Gackt das schlanke Glas fallen, doch seinen schnellen Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass er es mitten im Fall auffangen konnte, nur ein kleiner Teil der klaren Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über seine Beine. Zitternd stellte er das Glas zurück, um nach seinem Handy zu greifen.

Schnell hatte er die Mitteilung geöffnet und las sie gespannt durch.

Hyde bat ihn um ein wenig Geduld, mehr als sich auf das Bett zu legen verlangte er nicht von ihm. Unwillkürlich zuckte er mit den Achseln, er legte sich wieder auf das Bett, diesmal hatte er aber den Bademantel von seinen Schultern fallen lassen und streckte sich nun genüsslich splitternackt auf dem Bett.

Er schloss die Augen, horchte den Geräuschen, die durch die geschlossene Türe zu ihm hinein drangen. Im Raum neben an spielte leise eine Melodie, die ihm vollkommen unbekannt war. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen, wahrscheinlich war Hyde an einem Lied üben, was erst geschrieben worden war.

In einem waren sich die beiden ähnlicher, als sie selbst glaubten, sie waren beide hoffnungsloser Perfektionisten.

Leise fing er an die wiederholende Melodie mitzusummen, sie gefiel ihm immer mehr, desto öfter er sie hörte.

Als sie beinahe abrupt abbrach, vermisste er sie in jener Sekunde, als sie geendet hatte.

Dennoch wusste er, dass der Kleine nun zu ihm kommen würde, sein Körper kribbelte schon angenehm vor Vorfreude.

Es kam ihm vor, als würde die Zeit zähflüssig vor ihm her fliessen, er hatte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen gebetet, um die Tür bequem im Blickfeld zuhaben. Als sich die Türfalle langsam senkte, stockte dem Blonden beinahe der Atem.

Als Hyde den Kopf durch den Spalt schob, fiel ihm die lange, schwarze Haarsträhne von den Schultern. Gackt liebte diese Frisur an seinem Freund, die Extentions standen ihm ausgezeichnet, natürlich hätte er die natürlichen Haare genau so schön gefunden wie die unechten Strähnen.

Doch dies war nicht das einzige, was den Blonden dazu brachte, sondern die Tatsache das sein Freund fast anzustarren, denn dieser war genauso nackt wie er selbst.

„Haido... war das ein neues Lied von dir eben?"

„Hai, doch bitte sprich nicht weiter, du willst doch nicht die Stimmung zerstören?"

Gackt nickte leicht, er würde bis nach dem Spiel warten, was sein Freund für ihn vorbereitet hatte, doch dies machte ihm nichts aus. Die Tatsache, dass Hyde immer wieder Dinge einfielen, die er niemals von alleine gewagt hätte, war für ihn erregend.

Hyde trat nun ganz in das abgedunkelte Schlafzimmer ein, automatisch streckte er die Hand nach dem Lichtschalter aus, um das schwache Licht noch weiter zu dimmen. Er betrachtete seinen Freund, wie er nackt und vollkommen entspannt auf dem Bett lag, die Augen auf ihn geheftet.

„Ich werde dir die Augen verbinden, da ich heute etwas Spezielles mit dir vorhabe, du vertraust mir doch, oder Ga-chan?"

„Hai, Haido Sama."

Zufrieden nickte der junge Sänger. Dann nahm er ein Halstuch von sich aus dem Koffer, verbannt dem Grösseren sachte die Augen. Die leichte Berührung der warmen Haut seines Freundes hätte schon beinahe ausgereicht ihn schwach werden zu lassen, doch dann wäre ein sorgfältig durchdachter Plan den Bach hinunter gewesen.

Die Hände von Gackt nahm Hyde nun in die seine, er bemerkte das leichte Zittern, fragte sich natürlich, ob sein Geliebter irgendeine Furcht empfand.

„Ga-chan, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Hai."

„Du kennst die Regeln… Du kannst das alles immer abbrechen, egal wie weit wir schon sind. Das hast du nicht vergessen, oder?"

„Haido, es ist alles in Ordnung"

So band er ihm also die Hände fest, er konnte das kalte Metall des schmiedeisernen Bettes an den Handgelenken fühlen. Natürlich hatte er keine Angst. Er vertraute Hyde, würde ihm ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken sein gesamtes Leben anvertrauen. Gackt hatte nicht einmal Angst vor Schmerzen… Doch eines war in ihm, ein kleines Gefühl. Als würde ein aufgeregter Koi Schwarm in seinem Bauch herumzappeln. Er war nervös wie jedes Mal, wenn Hyde solche Dinge mit ihm tat, doch jedes Mal hatte es ihm danach auch gefallen.

Er spürte die kühlen Hände von Hyde an seinen Armen hinunter streicheln, über seine Brust gleiten, um dann ganz zu verschwinden. Dies entlockte dem Blonden ein leichtes, enttäuschtes Stöhnen.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit für Trauer, denn keine Minute danach legten sich die weichen, warmen Lippen seines Gebieters auf seine empfindliche, linke Brustwarze, kein winden brachte etwas, er wusste, wie sehr Hyde es mochte an den Brustwarzen zu knabbern, er würde es ihm gewähren müssen. Doch als sich die spitzen Eckzähne in seine empfindliche Warze bohrte, wimmerte er auf. Die harten, spitzen Zähne wurden von der weichen Zunge abgelöst, umschlang die gepeinigte Brustwarze noch einmal und wanderte dann langsam zur rechten.

Gackt hielt die Luft an, als Hyde auch hier austestete, wie weit er zu beissen konnte, bis er wieder anfing zu winseln. Doch er wollte ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun, er wollte nicht als Weichei gelten, dennoch hielt er es nicht mehr lange aus und keuchte erschrocken auf, als ihm heisser Schmerz durchzuckte.

Dann fuhr sein Freund weiter nach unten, umkreisste seinen Bauchnabel, nun entspanne sich Gackt wieder, atmete zitternd ein und liess ein wohliges Stöhnen hören, wagte es sogar sein Becken ein wenig anzuheben. Er spürte wie Hyde seine Hände um seinen Beckenknochen schloss, um ihn wieder hinunter zu drücken, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Ja, er wusste, wer das sagen hatte, doch er musste es immer wieder austesten, wie weit er gehen konnte. So lag es nun einmal in seiner Natur.

Er spürte, wie sein Freund langsam eine heisse, feuchte Spur von seinem Bauchnabel bis zu seiner Lende zog, erwartungsvoll bog er seinen Rücken durch, wollte in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als genau diese Lippen, die so weich und warm waren auf seiner Männlichkeit, zu spüren. Doch zu seinem Unmut veranlasste dies Hyde damit aufzuhören. Gackt wollte etwas sagen sich wenigstens entschuldigen, doch er kannte die Regeln nur zu gut, er hatte nicht zu sprechen, wenn er nicht darum gebeten wurde.

Hyde blickte hinunter zu dem zitternden Sänger. Er wusste, dass Gackt erregt war, die Anzeichen waren unverkennbar. Dennoch wollte er es ihm nicht all zu leicht machen, wollte ihn ein wenig zappeln lassen, so wie er es genug mit ihm tat. Hyde hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass die Arbeit wichtiger war als er, beinahe musste er manchmal um ein Treffen betteln.

Neben ihm surrte sein Handy leise auf dem Tisch, er sah auf das leuchtende Dysplay und lächelte leicht. Nun konnte das Spiel beginnen.

„Ga-chan ich muss das kurz entgegen nehmen."

Natürlich sah Hyde die Reaktion von Gackt, es war etwas, das zwischen einem leichten Achsel zucken und einem Kopfschütteln angesiedelt war, doch der kleine Japaner interessierte es eigentlich nicht, was Gackt wollte.

Er verliess das Schlafzimmer und betrat vom Salon aus den Balkon, unter ihm tobte der Verkehr von Tokio, er atmete die Luft langsam ein, ehe er den Anruf entgegennahm.

„Moshi Moshi."

„Konbanwa Hyde, ich bin gerade eben im Hotel angekommen und schon ganz gespannt!"

„Arigato You, komm hoch, es ist die Suite Blue, wir trinken etwas, damit du dich erhohlen kannst von dem langen Flug."

„Hai, ich bin in wenigen Minuten oben."

Gackt atmete hörbar aus, dann lauschte er. Doch er hörte nichts, nachdem er das leise Klicken der Türe wahrgenommen hatte, schien die Welt jedes Geräusch verschluckt zu haben. Die Zeit zog sich wieder einmal wie zäher Kaugummi hin, klebte manchmal fest und liess den Augenblick still stehen. Beinahe war er ein wenig wütend auf den jungen Sänger, schliesslich hätte er so viel anfangen können anstatt zu warten. Tausend unerledigte Dinge rasten ihm durch die Gedanken. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass in ihm die Lust erlosch, langsam fing er an zu frieren.

Umständlich verrenkte er sich, um an die Decke zu kommen, es gelang ihm auch sehr gut sie über sich zu legen, ohne auch nur die Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben seine Hände zu gebrauchen. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm dies erlaubt war, doch er hatte keine Lust auf eine Erkältung, nur weil Hyde ihn hier warten liess. Er schnaubte, ja langsam wurde er ungehalten, warum liess man ihn nur warten? War der Anrufer wirklich so wichtig gewesen?

Hyde griff nach seinen Bademantel und öffnete dann You die Türe. Dieser blickte ihm überrascht entgegen, doch er reagierte schneller als You sprechen konnte. Er zog ihn in die Suite und machte ein Zeichen, dass er leise sein sollte.

„Konbanwa You, ich werde dir gleich erklären, warum du hier bist, ich hoffe, du bist offen für Neues."

Hyde grinste geheimnisvoll, während er den besten Freund von Gackt zum Sofa zog und ihm Sake eingoss. Er gebot ihm sich zu setzen, reichte ihm dann den kleinen Becher mit dem japanischen Reiswein. Dann setzte er sich ebenfalls auf die bequeme Couch.

„Hyde, würdest du mich nun aufklären?"

Hyde nickte und nippte an seinem Wein, wie sollte er das denn nun erklären? Er hatte sich über diesen Teil nicht wahnsinnig viele Gedanken gemacht.

Leise seufzte er und holte dann tief Luft.

„Also You, es geht darum, dass ich gerne ein Spiel mit dir und Gackt spielen möchte, er liegt hinten im Bett, gefesselt, die Augen verbunden. Ich möchte… dass du ihn dir nimmst. Ganz so wie in alten Zeiten" schmunzelte Hyde.

Beinahe genüsslich beobachtete der junge Japaner den Freund von seinem Geliebten. Er reagierte, wie er es erwartet hatte: vollkommen verwirrt, aber das Grinsen, das auf Yous Lippen erschien, zeigte Hyde, dass er nicht vollkommen abgeneigt war.

„Du meinst also, ich soll mit ihm schlafen?"  
"Hai."

„Aber... ihm wird das nicht gefallen, Hyde."

„Wer sagt denn, dass er jemals erfährt, wer es gewesen ist?"

„Hast du nicht vor etwas zu sagen?"

„Kommt auf seine Reaktion an. Vielleicht werde ich es ihm verraten… aber nicht gleich."

„Hai… Er wird mich nicht gleich in der Luft zerreissen…"

„Ich habe dir nebenan ein Zimmer gemietet, dort kannst du dich gerne duschen, doch bitte nimm das hier."

Hyde erhob sich, um sein Duschgel zu holen, dieses übergab er dann dem überraschten You.

„Er wird deinen Geruch erkennen, verwirren wir ihn ein bisschen."

„Hai, ich werde duschen und bin in 15 Minuten wieder hier."

„Okay… ich werde auf die Uhr sehen. Nun dann werde ich mich mal um Ga-Chan kümmern."

Die beiden Männer grinsten sich schweigend an. You zitterte leicht, als er das Hotelzimmer verliess. Es war sehr lange her, dass er etwas mit Gackt hatte. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal für ihn, dennoch war die Situation gänzlich anders.

Doch musste You auch zugeben, dass Hyde sich einiges überlegt hatte, er hatte den besten Freund von Gackt einfliegen lassen für dieses kleine Spiel. Er hätte auch Tetsu oder einen anderen aus seiner Band nehmen können, doch You fand, dass es so rum besser war.

Als er sein Zimmer betrat, traf ihn beinahe der Schlag, es war genau wie das Zimmer von Hyde, vollkommen gross geschnitten und bot einem so viel Platz, wie man beinahe nicht brauchte. You schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich an die kleine Odyssee das Badezimmer zu suchen.

Hyde war langsam wieder zum Schlafzimmer gegangen, ebenso leise öffnete er die Türe. Er schmunzelte, als er sah, dass Gackt unter der Decke lag. Einen kurzen Moment malte er sich aus, wie er sich diese geholt hatte, er wusste, wie beweglich sein Freund war, dennoch erstaunte es ihn immer wieder, wenn er Beweise dafür sah.

„Ga-chan, schläfst du schon?"

„Nein, mir war nur kühl."

„Soll ich dich aufwärmen?"

Bevor Gackt auch nur etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Hyde an den Bettrand gekniet und schob die Hand über die erhitze Haut seines Freundes. Auch wenn Gackt erst protestieren wollte, konnte er nun nur leicht aufstöhnen. Die Lust war schnell wieder erwacht und er beugte sich wieder den sanften Händen entgegen.

Diesmal liess sein Herr auch nicht von ihm, sondern umfasste seine Männlichkeit sachte, strich mit dem Daumen über seine empfindliche Eichel. Eine flammende Säule der Erregung bahnte sich den Weg durch den Körper des Japaners, er hörte sich selbst aufstöhnen. Nahm nichts anderes als die sanften Hände, die ihn umfasst hielten und ihn sachte massierten, wahr. Er liebte dieses Spiel. Kannte die Regeln so gut wie seinen Namen. Allerdings war der Wunsch Erlösung zu erlangen so tief in ihm verwurzelt, dass es ihn beinahe innerlich zerriss.

„Haido Sama…bitte...darf ich…"

„Nein Ga-chaan, noch nicht."

Enttäuscht liess Gackt das Becken sinken. Gab sich aber genau so erregt hin wie am Anfang. Die Lust steigerte sich bei ihm ins Unermessliche, die Säule brannte sich durch seine Venen, verfolgte ihn, jagte ihn in die Klippe hinauf. Doch bevor er von ihr stürzen konnte, sich einfach gehen lassen, sich in den sanften Händen seines Herren ergiessen, liess Hyde von ihm ab. Keuchend sackte er in sich zusammen.

Hydes Blick streifte für einige Sekunde den von You, der gerade eben beinahe lautlos in das Zimmer getreten war. Die Begierde die in den Augen, des besten Freundes seines Geliebten lag, gab ihm die Bestätigung, dass er den Richtigen ausgesucht hatte. Langsam trat er vom Bett zurück, gebot You mit einer kurzen Geste, dass er bereit war.

Abwartend setzte sich der junge Japaner auf den Sessel, der bereit stand. Gebannt sah er zu, wie sich You den Bademantel von den Schultern strich, darunter war er genau so nackt wie Gackt, der vor ihm ahnungslos auf dem Bett lag. Nun konnte der Spass beginnen. Hyde sah, dass Yous Männlichkeit schon steil aufgerichtet war, wahrscheinlich war die Vorfreude Erregung genug gewesen für ihn. Denn er kniete sich gleich auf das Bett, nahm Gackts Schenkel über seine Schultern und umfasste dessen Po sachte. Hyde lächelte, ja, die Gewandtheit seines Freundes hatte auch ihre guten Seiten.

Gackt spürte warme Hände an seinen Schenkeln, ohne auch nur eine winzige Sekunde zu zögern öffnete er seine Beine, liess sich in Position ziehen. Er hielt den Atem an, denn bald würde sich Hyde mit ihm vereinen. Er roch das typische Duschgel, das Hyde immer benutzte…Tiarè die stark duftende Blüte aus Polynesien. Der Unternote, roch leicht nach Kokos. Gackt atmete den vertrauten Duft tief ein. Leise keuchte er auf als er spürte wie, flinke sanfte Finger in ihn eindrangen, als der junge Sänger den speziellen Punkt in Gackt traf, schrie er beinahe auf vor Leidenschaft.

„Haido Sama….bitte….bitte quäle mich nicht länger…"

Im stillen Raum schwebten die Worte die er selbst in bettelndem Tonfall ausgespuckt hatte wie tote, nebelartige Gespenster zwischen ihm und seinem Herren. Einige Sekunden war es vollkommen still, abgesehen von dem keuchenden Atem der von Gackt aus kam.

Hyde hatte sich ganz langsam erhoben und zu You hinüber getreten. Langsam beugte er sich über You um seinem Geliebten dann aus dieser Perspektive zu Antworten, das zwei Personen in dem Raum waren, sollte Gackt noch nicht bemerken.

„Ga-chan…Ich mag es nicht wenn du bettelst…das weißt du doch?"

„Hai….Gomen Haido Sama"

Hyde nickte leicht und schmiegte seine Wange an Yous Schultern, er strich ihm so über den Bauch hinunter zu dessen Männlichkeit, ein Kuss versiegelte das Aufstöhnen des Japaners. Er umfasste sie sachte, um sie gegen den Eingang von Gackt zu drücken, gleichzeitig drückte er sein Becken gegen die Lenden von You. Es kam wie es kommen musste, You drang langsam in Gackt ein. Dies quittierte dieser mit einem wohligen, erlösenden Stöhnen. Hyde beobachtete wie Gackt seine Hände um die Eisenstage des Bettes legte um sich festzuhalten, eine Geste die dem jungen Sänger sehr vertraut war.

Erlösung, pure, warme Befreiung seiner Gefühle, als Hyde in ihn eindrang, ihn ausfüllte und sich tief in ihn bohrte, konnte Gackt nicht anderes als wohlig aufzustöhnen. Die Hände legte er um die massive Bettverstrebung, das was über ihn hereinbrach war beinahe zu viel für ihn. Ihm wurde heiß, die flammende Säule war zurück gekommen, sie verbrannte ihn innerlich, hinterließ aber keine Zerstörung, nein sondern noch mehr Platz für die schiere Lust die Gackt empfand. Heute war es anderes. Irgendetwas stieg Gackt in die Nase was nicht wirklich zu der Zweisamkeit mit Hyde passte. Zitronengras. Es roch nach diesem komischen Shampoo das er persönlich nicht ausstehen konnte. Bevor er sich aber darüber Gedanken machen konnte wurde er von fordernden Händen, geführt seinen Kopf nach links zu drehen. Als er dies getan hatte spürte er etwas Feuchtes an seinen Lippen. Ihm blieb nicht die geringste Wahl denn es wurde auch schon besitz von ihm genommen. Doch der Geschmack des warmen, beinahe heißen Fleisches war ihm gänzlich bekannt. Es war Hydes Männlichkeit die er im Mund hatte, so lies er keine Sekunde mehr verstreichen, fing an sie zu liebkosen.

Seine Zunge erkundete die sanfte Eichel seines Herren, nahm auch den restlichen Lusttropfen seines Herren in sich auf. Nur kurz lies seine Konzentration auf, als der Mitspieler den speziellen Punkt nun wieder traf. Gackt war so in seiner Lust gefangen das er es nicht verwerflich oder widerlich fand, dass ihn ein vollkommen Fremder hier nahm. Er vertraute Hyde, wenn er ihn ausgesucht hatte, bestand keine Gefahr.

Irgendwann fing der junge Sänger an, ihn in den Mund zu penetrieren, sofort lies Gackt locker um ihm das tiefere Eindringen zu ermöglichen. Er horchte und er wurde belohnt; er hörte nicht nur das zaghafte beinahe zurückhaltende Stöhnen seines Herrn, sondern auch das unterdrückte Stöhnen des Fremden. Plötzlich ergriff ihn eine Welle der Leidenschaft, die Feuersäule war zu einem versengenden Feuersturm geworden, er war stolz, voller Zufriedenheit diesen beiden Männern gut zu tun.

Er spürte das zucken des Fremden, die abgehackten Stösse die diese tief in ihn stieß, zeigten Gackt das er kurz vor einem Höhepunkt war. Zittern keuchte Gackt auf als der Fremde zu rücksichtslos zustieß, eine kleine Welle Schmerz durchzog ihn und er hörte das leicht amüsierte Lachen von seinem Herren.

„Das hat doch nicht wehgetan oder Ga-chan?"

Doch Gackt konnte nicht antworten, der Schrei erstarb auf seinen Lippen als irgendwer nach seiner Erregung griff um so zu verhindern dass er mit dem Fremden kam. Dankbar lächelte er gegen die Härte von Hyde die er auch gleich wieder zu liebkosen begann.

Mit einem Feuereifer bearbeitete er die Männlichkeit seines Geliebten, so nahm er auch nicht wahr wie sich der Fremde zurückzog. Und Hyde ihm Worte der Dankbarkeit zu flüsterte.

Erst als sein Freund ihm die Augenbinde abnahm, genau so wie die Handfesseln, bemerkte er das Fehlen des Mitspielers.

„Suchst du etwas?"

„Nein Haido Sama"

Hyde grinste und küsste seinen Engel, schlang seine Zunge um die von Gackt und kuschelte sich an ihn heran.

„Nun…?"

„Was immer du willst Haido"

„Das wollte ich hören"

Langsam fuhr er über die glatte Brust von Gackt, umfasste dessen Männlichkeit wieder, massierte sie sachte…Sein Blick ertrank in den großen braunen Augen seines Freundes.

„Nun mein Gelieber…nun darfst auch du kommen"

„Und du?"

Lächelnd strich Hyde mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die leicht feuchte Eichel, dann meinte er wispernd:

„Bitte berühr mich"

Gackt lächelte, und wie gerne er dies tat, auch er nahm die Hände zu Hilfe. Beide lagen zu einander und gaben sich die größte Mühe denn Gegenüber glücklich zu machen. Hyde beobachtete allzu gerne das Gesicht von Gackt als sich dieser in seinen Händen ergoss, wie er mit leiht geöffnetem Mund die Welt um sich herum vergaß und sich schubweise verströmte. Er ließ ihm diese Zeit, der Höhepunkt so zu sehen, befriedigte ihn beinahe tiefer als selbst zu kommen.

Als Gackt bemerkte das er hier einfach dalag, beinahe weggedämmert war und Hyde immer noch unbefriedigt neben ihm lag, zuckte er zusammen. Als er aber die Augen öffnete sah er das Hyde ihn sachte anlächelte. Langsam kroch Gackt zu ihm, drückte ihn auf den Rücken um ihn dann über den Bauch abwärts küssend zu liebkosen. Schnell hatte er gefunden was er suchte, nahm die Härte seines Freundes tief in sich auf. Lutschte und knabberte sachte an ihm bis sich Hyde in sein Haar krallte. Dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange und er spürte den warmen Samen in seinen Mund strömen, den er auch ohne ein zögern schluckte. Danach kuschelte er sich in die Arme von Hyde. Morgen würde er wieder wegfliegen, er musste diese paar Stunden zum Morgengrauen genießen. Denn Keiner wusste wann er Hyde wieder sehen konnte. Dies war aber auch schon sein letzter wacher Gedanke. Er war eingeschlafen, wohlbehütet in den Armen seines geliebten Freundes.


End file.
